


The Lights of Yorknew

by Kinkshame



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Leopika supremacy, M/M, kurapika is bad at feelings, leopika - Freeform, soft as hell, they are both clueless the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshame/pseuds/Kinkshame
Summary: He absolutely hates the wayward doctors lightheartedness. He hates his overdramatic nature too. He hates the way his eyes twinkle when he smiles, and the way his voice cracks when he’s surprised. Most of all he hates the comfort his presence brings.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	The Lights of Yorknew

**Author's Note:**

> LEOPIKA SUPREMACY

Yorknew City is the center of underground activity for a reason. Through the bustling crowds and the constant flow of people in and out, it’s hard to see the darker, less glamorous side of the city. People hear the name Yorknew and think of bright lights, big names, and material luxury, the reality is poverty driven by wealth, and people driven to madness by mafia debts. It truly is a gilded city in its purest form. 

Past the madness painted to look like a masterpiece, on a grassy hill just outside of the city, sits a boy with chains dangling from his fingers. He’s fingers intertwine with the grass as he stares off at the twinkling lights adorning the towering buildings. Here, his thoughts aren’t drowned out by the idle chatter of those around him, and he indulges in what he already has too much of. Time to himself. No mother or father or brothers or sisters to pester him. Just himself and the empty night, a curse some may see as a blessing. 

He leaps to his feet as he hears footsteps approaching from behind him, fingers twitching in anticipation that he might need to use his chains. 

“Relax, Kurapika, it’s only me.” He loosens his posture at the familiar voice. It’s deep, but it’s light, and it’s comforting in a world where not many things bring comfort.

“Why are you here?” Kurapika mumbles and sits back down. He’s never been good with greetings.

Leorio plops down in the grass next to Kurapika, “Well good evening to you too, sunshine.” His sarcasm earns a stern glare from the blond, but Leorio only grins in response. Kurapika scowls. He absolutely hates the wayward doctors lightheartedness. He hates his overdramatic nature too. He hates the way his eyes twinkle when he smiles, and the way his voice cracks when he’s surprised. Most of all he hates the comfort his presence brings. Maybe hate isn’t the right word for this knot Kurapika feels growing in his stomach.

“I could ask the same thing.” Leorio asks, cutting off Kurapika’s thought process. “Why are _you_ here?”

Kurapika searches for a response, but nothing comes. Leorio takes his silence as an answer, “Why don’t you put your chains away?”

“You should leave me alone.”

“You’re alone too often.” Leorio makes himself comfortable where he sits, as if to drive in the point that he’s not leaving. “It’s okay to have someone by your side, even if it’s for no reason.”

His tone is so casual, as if what he said hadn’t just directly conflicted with everything Kurapika believes to be true. Still, for some reason, Kurapika puts away his chains. 

He stares at Leorio, who is now looking out onto Yorknew like it isn’t a city full of crime and death and spiders. He looks at Yorknew like how so many others see it. Like it’s beautiful. Kurapika knows he shouldn’t find comfort in Leorio’s presence. He knows the lights of Yorknew shouldn’t dim in comparison to his eyes, and damnit, he knows he shouldn’t want to leap into his arms as bad as he does right now. But knowing this doesn’t stop him from feeling the dizzy where he sits. It doesn’t stop him from staring at Leorio like he’s the world.

Leorio turns his head, and his calm expression turns to shock as he looks at Kurapika, “Woah!” He scoots back a little.

“Huh?” Kurapika is just as taken aback as Leorio. “What? What is it?”

“Are you okay?” Leorio speaks with caution, “I didn’t know me staying would actually piss you off like that, I’m sorry, Kura, I’ll-“

“No!” Without thinking, Kurapika grabs Leorio’s wrist to keep him from leaving, “I’m not.... I’m not upset. Why do you think I’m upset?”

“Uhm,” Leorio slowly sits back down, allowing Kurapika to keep his hand wrapped around his wrist. “Your eyes are bright red.”

“Oh,” Kurapika brings his other hand up to his eyes, as if to feel their crimson color. “Uhm, well, they don’t just turn that way when I’m angry, you know. It’s because- well, they turn that way whenever any of my emotions are heightened.” 

Kurapika’s cheeks are now the color of his eyes, and he prays Leorio won’t ask what emotion he’s feeling, because to be quite honest, he wouldn’t know the answer. Instead, Leorio just smiles and turns his head back to the city. He slithers his wrist out of Kurapika’s grip, and holds his hand instead. Kurapika stares at Leorio for a while longer before turning his head to the city as well. And it’s as if he’s seeing through eyes that aren’t his own, because for the first time, the lights of Yorknew are gorgeous.


End file.
